Divided We Fall United We Fall Harder
by Cuz I'm Nice Like That
Summary: A night of liquor and activities leads to a burning secret that could ruin lives. Rating for Language Only. Love Triangle.
1. Yeah Sure

Daniel yawned loudly with the stench of alcohol back lashing him in the face while he stretched his arms out. He rose from the bed and looked to pull the covers up. While tugging on the comforter he caught a quick glance at his... hmmph _manhood. _Daniel acted quickly, picking up his boxers and jumping on one foot to get the other through, leading to his inevitable fall. After a loud thump he heard a light groan from the bed above. He peered above the mattress and spotted a strand of long brown hair that peeked out above the sheets. Finally he stood up and walked around the other side of the bed. Leaning in, Daniel peeled back the covers and squinted in an effort to identify the stranger in his bed. Instantly he recognized her and his eyes widened as he took in his surroundings._ This isn't my room._ Quickly he gathers his things and scurried towards the door that revealed his ajointing room. He slams the door behind him and leans against it, panting heavily.

"I think..I just slept with the devil."

* * *

Daniel heads down the stairs of the Hotel room and towards the Mode employees. Straightening his suit, he approaches them all, clearing his throat for their attention. When no one turns around he clears his throat even louder, but to no avail.

The chatting was immediately ceased at the sound of Wilhelmina's softly manicured fingers snapping together. Everyone turned to face Wilhelmina, seeing that she was the one who was able to effectively get their attention.

Wilhelmina turns to Daniel and waves her hand towards him. "Daniel."

Daniel looked her up and down in awe. How her hair flowed so freely, how her dress clung to her skin so tightly, how her eyes popped so brightly, how her chest-

"Daniel!." Wilhelmina's screech quickly brought him back to a brutal reality.

"Hmpmh?"

"Well..." She gestured towards the patient crowd as the watched Daniel fiddle with his tie nervously.

"I just wanted to thank you all for your cooperation in making our Nightlife in Paris shoot a success-"

"Some success." Wilhelmina stepped forward, cutting him off. "We were over budget and overbooked. Someone scheduled Angelina Jolie and Jennifer Aniston together in the same seat on the plane. We had to book new models for the Haute Couture gowns that were RUINED on the flight over here because someone doesn't know how to wrap! And Betty scared off Brad Pit with her Bigfoot Eyebrows..I mean seriously, darling I can lend you a pair of tweezers."

Betty stormed off as the crowd's muffled laughter erupted into a roar of cackles raging from Kathy to Amanda.

"Snap!" Marc high-fived Amanda as the crowd dispersed into the lobby.

Wilhelmina turned on her heels to walk away but is stopped when Daniel grabs her by the arm. "That was not necessary."

Wilhelmina's eyes flickered from his arm to his face. "Maybe you have me confused with one of your little Vodka whores but what may be necessary is a butter-knife lobotomy if you don't get your hands off me."

Daniel quickly released his hold on her arm in which she stormed off hastily. Daniel ran after her and tapped her shoulder.

She turned around, her hands on her hips and her face contorted. "What?"

"Is this about last night?" Daniel asked, his eyes crazed between the moving crowds and the top of the staircase to see who was coming down them.

"What are you talking about?"

"We-we." Daniel moved her away from the reception desk. "We drank A LOT last night and then this morning I woke up and-"

Wilhelmina stopped him. "Daniel, as much as I enjoy this little drunken recollection of yours... I don't know what your talking about... I was at the photo shoot last night and then after hours of dealing with our bitchy diva photographer, I went back to my room...alone."

"But Wilhelmina, this morning I-"

"What? You had a headache...Well look at that I do too. Only it's not from binge drinking, it's from listening to you." With that she turned around and walked away from him, linking arms with Connor as he descended down the stairs.

Daniel watched as she laughed on his arm and he could only remember that distinctive laugh from the previous night.

_"Hit me." She slurred, pointing towards her full glass._

_Daniel laughed drunkenly. "Your glass is already full."_

_Wilhelmina threw her head back, downing her 7th glass. "Hit me."_

_"With what?" _

_"The works." She nodded as he poured_ _the Vodka then Tequila then the wine._

_"Willie?"_

_"Yes Danny." Wilhelmina answers as she rolls on her bed._

_"Do you love him?" Daniel looks up as drunkenly serious as he could be._

_"Jack Daniel's..oh Yes, My secret lova."Wilhelmina took another sip from her glass._

_"No...Connor."_

_"Yeah, sure."_

_"Yeah, sure?" Daniel asked._

_"Hey! I'm drunk off my ass...I don't even remember what we're talking about."_

_Daniel smirks. "We were discussing how hot our baby would look."_

_Wilhelmina laughs. "That saying, it takes after me."_

_Daniel crawls closer next to her on the bed. "Oh yeah."_

_Wilhelmina tilts her head sideways and downs the rest of her drink. "Yeah."Daniel leans in closer, stopping within inches of her face. Wilhelmina scoffs "Punk."_

_She gets up and wobbles, stumbling numerous times towards the Wine cooler. Daniel does the same and snatches the drink from her hands and staggering against her body, pushing her into the wall. His lips came crashing onto hers as his hands roamed her body feverishly. She hiked her leg on the root of his hip and moaned softly as he deepened the kiss even further and pulled her lip into his mouth to hold her tight at the hips. Quickly, he pulled away yet keeping the hold on her body and his face remained close to hers, foreheads almost touching. "Who's the punk now?"He hissed._

"Daniel." He turned around to see his mother approaching him. "Something wrong?" She asks, her hand resting heavily on his shoulder.

"Uh...No..Just...uh..Thinking."

Claire's mouth forms a small 'O' as she nods. "Hey...do you know what all that noise was, coming from Wilhelmina's bedroom last night?"

Daniel spins around and sputters nervously. "Why would I..know...what...the noise..was?"

"You two had ajoining rooms..." Daniel nods nervously. "Are you okay son?"

"Yeah Sure." Daniel answers subconsciously and walks away, rubbing his neck and mumbling under his breath.

_"I've got to go talk to Connor."_

* * *

Daniel inched up in his seat, his head directly between Wilhelmina's and Connor's headrest. He waited for the frumpy Flight Attendant to pass in order to avoid distractions.

"Connor...Psss...Connor."Daniel whispered.

Connor turned around in his seat to face Daniel. "Whatsup mate?"

"Come here." Daniel waived him over and scooted down a seat.

Connor turned to a sleeping Wilhelmina and slid his hand from underneath hers. Quickly he changed his seat next to Daniel. "What?"

"I need to tell you something...something that happened between me and Wilhelmina."

Connor laughed. "What did you two have another fight."

Daniel scratched his head. "Uh no-"

"Sorry to cut you off mate but speaking of Willie." He pulled out a small box and handed it to him. "What do you think of this?"

Daniel opened the box to reveal an engagement ring. "Wow."

Connor beamed with excitement."It's a 1/2 ct. princess-cut diamond nestled between two trapeze diamonds at the focus of a brilliant 14K white gold ring. Everything is beautiful amid the princess-cut diamonds that bring the total diamond weight to a breathtaking 1-7/8 carats."

"Wow."

Connor chuckled. "That's what the sales guy told me to tell people."Daniel stared down at the ring in awe. "What? Is it..Is it too much?"

"No." Daniel shook his head unconvincingly. "It totally looks like Wilhelmina."

Connor nodded and took back the box. "Thanks..Just gotta get it sized."Daniel nodded . "So what was it, you wanted to tell me?"

_Damn it! He's gonna propose...I can't tell him now. I_"Oh Nothing."

_It can wait_

_Or Can it  
_


	2. Literal Figure

_Sorry I didn't mention this before: Forget William, Molly still has cancer but she didn't die yet and she and Daniel did get married. Connor obviously never ran off with all the money. SOOOO Daniel is married to cancer-ridden Molly and Willie still has her man. Remember this is a LOVE TRIANGLE, That's the sole reason why the characters are listed only as Wilhelmina S., because I refuse to tell you who she's gonna end up with! *MUAH HA HA* But trust me..it's gonna be awesome..I have it all planned out and remember...I'm nice like that! =D Happy New Years! =D_

_-__**NWJ**_

2 months had went by since their French exhibition and Daniel was still trying to forget the events of that one faithful night. _If Wilhelmina doesn't 'remember' then why should I. _ He tried to erase what had happened but it as if something wouldn't let him. Without warning her presence would fill the room and the hairs on his neck would stand irate. Her touch would send his nerves into a tizzy and a chill in his veins. Stuttering around her was not unusual, but now he could barely form a proper sentence without getting lost in her glare. Something was happening...but he didn't know what.

Molly had noticed a change in his behaviour but decided that it would be best to ignore it and act as if it was just a phase. She watched the way he sputtered and fiddled with his hands at the mere mention of the Photo shoot in Paris. Molly tried to avoid the subject matter, not wanting to upset him and not wanting to lose him because she knew all that she was beginning to lose already.

Wilhelmina completely forgot about her conversation with Daniel, acting as if his new behavior was _the norm _and everything was completely fine. _Such a dumbass_. She honestly didn't remember the events of that night and she probably a good thing she didn't because then she wouldn't have said...

"Yes!" She answered, her face beaming with excitement. Quickly she embraced him as the crowd around them clapped.

It was the Black and White ball: The place to be if you wished to stay relevant in the next year of fashion. Wilhelmina showed up, an hour before, like usual just so she could rearrange everything that Daniel suggested, changed or..did. She wore a white strapless Donna Karen dress with asymmetric draping at her natural waist and hips, further accentuating the long skirt that clung to her body like a second skin. Her hair flowed straight, cupping her face and bringing out her crystal blue eyes. As soon as the guests began to arrive Wilhelmina emerged from behind the scenes and made her grand entrance. Daniel stared as infatuation infiltrated his heart and lust entered his mind. With every step she took down the red carpet he undressed her even further. Molly clung to his arm tighter when she followed his gaze straight to Wilhelmina. She nodded curtly as she passed the pair and linked arms with Connor at the end of the walk.

In the middle of the ceremony Connor grabbed Wilhelmina's hand, pulling her away from the raving paparazzi and flustered critics. Getting down on bended knee in the middle of the room, for all the world to see surely got everyone's attention. Popping open the box, Connor smiled and uttered 4 little words that would forever turn their world upside down. _Will you marry me?_

The room was silent as they awaited Wilhelmina's answer. Marc watched from a distance, his jaw scraping the floor in awe.

"Holy shit!" Amanda whispered from mid-crowd.

Daniel watched the scene unfold as his heart beat faster and faster until all that could be heard was...

"Yes!" She answered, her face beaming with excitement. Quickly she embraced him as the crowd around them clapped.

Connor grinned and slipped the ring on her finger, kissing her quickly and turning to Daniel.

Daniel looked up and smiled cheesily, throwing up _2 thumbs_.

"That's sweet." Molly whispered, looking up at Daniel. "Honey..." Daniel continued staring at the unique couple, not paying his wife any mind. "Daniel. " She shook him slightly.

Daniel quickly snapped back to reality and looked down."Huh?"

"Are you okay?" molly asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Daniel quickly brushed her off and walked over to Wilhelmina and Connor.

* * *

Wilhelmina sat adjacent to Connor, beaming over her ring."It's perfect...It's...It's-"

Connor pressed his finger to her lip and hushed her quietly. His lips met hers and pulled her in for a small kiss. He pulled away and caressed her face. "Your perfect."

Wilhelmina looked down and blushed. Daniel watched from a far, sighting the vulnerability that she had with him. How she let down her guard and let him in. He growled thinking, she would only do that with him if she was drunk. He walked up to their table and tapped Wilhelmina's shoulder.

Wilhelmina turned around and rolled her eyes. "What?"

"I need to talk to you." Daniel pulled her arm and lead her towards the empty supply closet.

Daniel closed the door and Wilhelmina snorted. "What are you gonna kill me with _Windex?"_ Her last word dripping with sarcasm.

"Wilhelmina." Daniel called out to her seriously.

"Strangle me with a mop?" Wilhelmina added.

Daniel approached her silently, pressing his body up against hers, his breath invading her space. He shut his eyes and leaned in to her, his lips meeting hers.

Quickly Wilhelmina pulled away, her eyes darting from Daniel to the door. She pushed him off of her and headed for the door. Daniel rushed and shoved the door close before it could even make an acute angle.

"Let me out of here!" Wilhelmina whispered angrily.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything just then...Or did you forget that quickly...Just like in Paris." Daniel asked, breathing heavily in her face.

Wilhelmina was silent, looking Daniel up and down in disgust. Her hand suddenly flew to her mouth and she ran to the bucket in the corner, emtying the contents of her stomach. Daniel watched from a far as Wilhelmina Slater threw up in front him. She stood up weakly, pulling out her breath spray and giving herself a quick spritz. She walked back towards the door and stopped at Daniel.

"You make me sick...literally." She hissed at him and pulled open the door, leaving a confused Daniel in the storage closet alone.

* * *

Wilhelmina walked back to her table where a crowd surrounded Connor, inquiring about their magazines financial state.

She tapped Connor's shoulder . "Huh?" Connor asked as he turned around.

"Can we go home...I'm not feeling that well."

Connor excused himself from the editors and walked Wilhelmina over to a secluded area. "Are you okay?"

Wilhelmina shifted and bit her lip as Daniel emerged from the hall, across the room. Connor followed her gaze and growled. "Did he say something to you?"

"No...I just don't feel well..My head hurts, I-"

Connor stopped her. "It's okay we'll leave...let me just get our coats."

Wilhelmina nodded and watched as Connor headed towards Daniel...not the coat closet.


	3. Touching Tangibility

Connor stalked towards Daniel and pulled him by his arm into the lobby, a fake smile plastered on his face. Daniel followed, complacent with Connor's silent orders. Wilhelmina ran behind them, fright etched in her head for what Connor might say and Daniel's reply. She caught up with them and tugged at his shoulder, spinning Connor around.

"What are you doing?" Wilhelmina asked in a hushed whispers as the lobby began to fill with inquiring minds.

"There is something going on between you two...The silent stares...petty looks...lustful glares..." Connor answered simply and continued to traipse Daniel through the lobby.

"Lustful Glares?" Wilhelmina whispered, following quickly behind them until Connor slammed the Men's bathroom door..in her face.

Wilhelmina turned to the crowd and smiled reassuringly, hoping that their conversation was not recorded.

Connor turned to Daniel who's mouth curled up into a sneaky smirk. "Wilhelmina's sending me lustful glares?" He asked sarcastically.

Connor banged his fist against the wall. "Don't bloody play with me!"

Daniel scoffed. "Bloody?"

Connor stood closer to Daniel, his eyes fixated on Daniel's. "It's not Wilhelmina that I'm worried about..I've seen the way you look at her...The way your eyes travel up her body like you have X-Ray vision. The way-"

Daniel lifted his hand to stop him. "You think I have the hots for Wilhelmina?"

Connor shook his head. "Don't act like it's so absurd."

"No Connor...Wilhelmina is a beautiful woman, but I'm a married man..and we hate each other."

Connor sighed. "Yes, married to my ex-fiance..whom you stole from ME!"

Daniel pointed towards the door. "I'm outta here."

Connor turned on his heels and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Stay away from her Daniel."

"Well, that won't be hard." Daniel yelled as he pulled the door open.

As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by the inquiring faces of nosy journalists and snobby Fashionistas. His attention quickly turned to the concerned face of Wilhelmina.

"Is Connor still in there?"

"You didn't see him come out, did you?" Daniel quipped.

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes. "And were did you learn that comeback from? Smartass for Dumbasses?"

Daniel growled. "You know what Wilhelmina?"

"She doesn't know what but she knows who." Connor answered s he emerged from the bathroom.

Molly tugged at Daniel's arm softly, trying to avoid confrontation. "C'mon honey, let's go."

Daniel looked from Molly to Wilhelmina to Connor and backed to Molly. He sighed and turned around to leave.

"Go ahead and run, frump boy." Wilhelmina whispered, yet audible enough for Daniel to hear.

Daniel turned around and Connor tugged at Wilhelmina's shoulder, just like Molly. "Darling let's just go."

Daniel pulls away from Molly and approaches the couple. The crowd grows bigger as they clue in on the scene that was unfolding before them.

Daniel chuckles and leans in towards Wilhelmina's ear. "That wasn't the name you were calling out two months ago."

Wilhelmina's eyes widened as she turned to face Daniel. "What did you just say?"

Daniel smirked. "Would you like me to say it louder?"

Wilhelmina huffed. "Are you still on that?"

"Just like you were on top of me?" Daniel smirked.

Wilhelmina pulled Daniel into secluded hall as Connor, Molly and 800 other journalists and celebrities watched, curiously and nosily.

"Let me get something through that GIANT Egghead of yours...I did not sleep with you."

"Really?" Was I that forgettable?"

"Ok, stop with the sexual innuendos."

"In-u-in-da-bed?"

Wilhelmina tries to contain her laughter. "That was not funny."

"Don't deny rare humour."

"Daniel."

"What? I thought you were mad at me."

"I am not mad at you, I hate you...You had one small moment of humour...but your annoying."

"I wasn't annoying 2 month-"

"Daniel!" Wilhelmina whispered irritatedly. "I'm not playing this game with you..I never slept with you."

"Wilhelmina-"

"Daniel, I'm engaged and your married to a woman with cancer..You need to be worrying about her staying alive rather than who was in your pants 2 months ago..."

"Wilhelmina, I'm not gonna take relationship advice from you."

"Maybe you should...Sleeping with woman you don't know..."

"I do know them...you."

"Keep telling yourself that." Wilhelmina whispered.

Marc quickly approached the pair and threw Wilhelmina's fur on her shoulders. "Sorry to interrupt this little chat but a crowd is forming and your lovers are staring sooooo... BREAK IT UP PEOPLE NOTHING TO SEE HERE, GO BACK TO THE GALA.!" Marc yelled, clapping his hands and ushering the crowd out of the lobby.

Connor snuck up behind Wilhelmina and led her out the building by the small of her back. Molly snaked an arm around Daniel and pulled him close.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"She sure knows how to get under people's skin."

"More than you can imagine."

"Well at least that's over with."

"Yeah." Daniel replied

* * *

Wilhelmina sighed, dragging her feet as she came out of her bedroom. Quickly she ushered herself over to the window and drew the blinds, dimming the blinding light from the room. She yawned, following the strong aroma that was coming from the kitchen.

Wilhelmina huffed, signaling her presence as she took a seat at the island. Connor turned around and smiled but almost as quickly, he spun around to flip the now brownish pancake.

"Darling, are you alright over there?" Connor asked, without turning away from the stove.

"Hmpmh. Wilhelmina groaned, crossing her arms and laying her head on them.

Connor walked over and set a plate in front of her. "I made you some breakfast..."

"I'm not hungry." Wilhelmina mumbled through her arms.

"Does that mean you don't want to talk about last night either ?" Connor asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Yup."

"But Willie-

"Connor!" She interrupted him, lifting her head and turning to face him. "My head feels like it's being pulled apart by two Samoan fighters! I really don't care about the little boy fight that you had with Daniel yesterday."

"Neither do I...I'm talking about what he said to you yesterday."

Wilhelmina swallowed slowly, not knowing what his next word might be. "Well...what did you hear?"

"The words _I never slept with you."_

Wilhelmina chuckled nervously. "Connor-"

"He'd sure do anything to screw with us wouldn't he?" Connor added.

"Yeah.." Wilhelmina mumbled unconvincingly.

"Speaking of Daniel..Today is the day your gonna tell him right?"

" 'Bout what?" She asked sleepily.

Connor gestured suggestively and Wilhelmina nodded.

"Oh...that."

Connor wrapped his arms around Wilhelmina from behind. "I know you don't like the exact idea of it but trust me...it'll be worth it."

"Hope your right."

* * *

"Daniel!" Wilhelmina called out from the tunnel.

Daniel spun around and smiled._ I knew she'd come back. _"Couldn't resist it could ya?"

"What are you talking about?" Wilhelmina asked, confused.

"I-" Daniel began but stopped short of what was supposed to be a savvy quip. His eyes roamed her body, nearly animal like. His focused went and remained at her chest, mesmerized by by the ample cleavage her Cavalli provided.

"Daniel." Wilhelmina pointed towards her eyes. "I'm right here."Daniel chuckled, clearly embarrassed.  
"Your married, are you not?"

"I wasn't looking at your chest."

"And neither was Dick Chaney at the inaugural ball."

"Well maybe if you covered up a bit-"

"Maybe if you matched once in a while, I wouldn't have to deflect your clash fest with my outfits." Daniel lifted an eyebrow and Wilhelmina huffed, walking away without thinking twice about it.

"Didn't you come to ask me for something?" Daniel called out.

Wilhelmina turned around and smirked. "I came to tell you something...I'm taking 6 weeks in April."

"Why would you need 6 weeks off in April...Your already getting 2 weeks in June for the wedding."

"It's called maternity leave dumbass." Wilhelmina turned around and continued down the tunnel.

"Wilhelmina wait!" Daniel ran up behind her. "How far along are you?"

"2 months."

Wilhelmina scoffed and continued walking while Daniel stopped in his tracks.

_2 months_

_"Well at least that's over with."_

Only it was just beginning.


	4. PeekABoo

_After this check in with NEW STORY: For Which Love Prevails II. But you have to have read For Which Love Prevails first :D_

_ -NWJ_

For the next month Daniel's mind seemed to be in a daze, denying everything that had happened prior. _Maybe I didn't sleep with her. _He tried to forget their night in Paris, keyword being _tried_. He grew closer to Molly, showing her the affection that he would have shown Wilhelmina. He loved Molly, truly he did but that didn't stop him from thinking about the possibility of Wilhelmina giving him something that Molly no longer could because of the chemotherapy. Still, Molly was his wife and he had to convince himself that he and Wilhelmina had nothing, after all that's what she felt. _Right?_

_Dammit, Mother fu-, Son of a bitch, Shit! Pregnant, Wilhelmina..really? What happened to our little promise: After Nico, no children! Oozing, smelly, whiny children who demand your attention at every moment of every damn day. You are Wilhelmina Slater, I am Wilhelmina Slater, we are the same person only I come up with your smartass quips! I'm 'the person in your head' and we had a deal...NO BABIES! And then this crap with Daniel and Connor...What the hell is that? You never slept with that colossal waste of sperm and egg! Then Connor the Australian Shepperd...Hovering over you every second of every day! What is that? And whatever your thinking about the slight possibility of you sleeping with Pasty-face..STOP IT! You hate him...remember...Willie...Willie?_

_"_Shut up!" Wilhelmina slammed her hands on her desk, clearly frustrated. "God! Your bitchier than me!"

"Willie?" Marc entered the room cautiously.

"What!" Wilhelmina asked as if she was still talking to her _Mini-Willie._

"I got you your seltzer water." Marc answered sheepishly.

She quickly recoiled. "Oh...um...Thank you."

He placed them on her desk hesitantly and watched as she grabbed it eagerly, gulping it down within a few seconds.

"Willie...Are you okay?" Marc asked, treading thinly.

"Peachy!" Wilhelmina answered sarcastically.

"Willie..."

"Marc...I can't keep anything down...at all..."

"Well it's not like you really eat anything..."

Wilhelmina snarled and Marc stepped back.

"Willie." He sat down slowly across from her. "Do you have the flu?"

"Yes Marc! The 9 month flu that becomes H1N1 for the next 18 years!"

Marc tilted his head in confusion."Didn't you get the vaccine?"

Wilhelmina huffed and whispered. "If only there was one..."

"Huh?"

"Marc, I'm pregnant."

He gasped, covering his mouth dramatically. "_The seed of Satan..."_He mumbled to himself.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing...Willie is it still possible for you to...um..uh"

"Obviously Marc it is possible!"

Marc softened sweetly and whispered. "Are you gonna keep it?"

Wilhelmina looked up, her eyes narrow. "Why would you ask me something like that?"

"Willie I-"

"Am I so cold-hearted that you think that I would kill my own child?"

"No Willie...I didn't mean it like that."

"Well it sure sounded like that!" She raised her voice slightly, clearly agitated.

"Willie...I'm happy for you...I really am...Your getting married to the man you love, and your having a baby...with him, right?"

Wilhelmina slammed her hands on the desk. "Marc!"

Marc eyes widened and he got up slowly. "OK , someone is alittle_ ..._hormotional,I'm gonna go get you your fiancee, because you have a meeting in 10."

Wilhelmina eyed him closely as he tip-toed out of her office like a scorned child. Her hand flew to her mouth as the heat rose in her cheeks and the bile crept to her throat. She ran towards the nearest trash can, emptying the contents of her stomach to full content. She looked up to see Claire holding her hair back.

"I'm was sick like this when I was pregnant with Daniel...Meade tradition." Claire smirked at Wilhelmina's mortified glare.

Before she can even retaliate with a snide comment, her nausea gets the best of her as she dips her head low into the can, heaving heavily.

"Are you alright?" Claire asked mockingly.

Wilhelmina stood up swaying lightly, Claire steadying her arm.

"Leave." Wilhelmina mumbled, her head in her hand.

"And let you fall? Love to but I need you conscious for what I'm about to say."

"Why? So I can see you flick me off?" Wilhelmina asks while wobbling over to her chaise.

"That too." Claire responds, helping her.

"Hand me my purse bitch." Wilhelmina mumbled.

Claire reached behind the glass desk and pulled up a brown leather Armani bag. She reached in a threw the breath spray at Wilhelmina. "I assume that's what you wanted.

"And my pepper spray." Wilhelmina adds before spritzing her mouth twice before throwing the spray back at Claire who caught it successfully.

"Now let's talk."

"Sorry, I don't converse with the dead."

"Wilhelmina..."

"Yes King Tut?"

"Cut the bitch off for just a second and listen to me Wilhelmina."

"Sorry, No can do. It's like asking me to take you off of life support...On second thought-"

"Wilhelmina are you sleeping with my son?"

Wilhelmina's eyes widened and she sat up quickly in her position. "Claire..."

"Wilhelmina you have done some awful things in the past, but who knew you'd stoop so low as to sleep with a married man who's wife has cancer when your pregnant and engaged yourself...all for a power move."

"Claire."

"And to have Molly call me this morning _DISTRAUGHT _and babbling about how she thinks Daniel is having an affair with his co-worker."

"You sure it wasn't Betty?" Wilhelmina lifted an eyebrow and waited for Claire's blood to boil.

"She said you specifically."

"Look, I don't know what the hell that numchuck school teacher told you but I would never ever sleep with Daniel...I can barely tolerate him let alone let him in my bed."

"I don't know what's going on and I don't care what you have to say but stay away from my son...and that better not be my grandchild your carrying." Claire started towards the door.

"Trust me, if so you would have been invited to the exorcism!" Wilhelmina sighed and relaxed, settling back onto the chaise before another wave of nausea hit her unexpectedly and she rushed over to the garbage can. Little did she know Connor was watching from the window, his eyes red with anger.

* * *

Molly sulked on their surprising lumpy couch, awaiting Daniel's return. She looked up and scowled when she saw Daniel enter the living room still in his coat. Quickly, he snatched the champagne bottle away from her.

"Molly! Drinking and chemo?" Daniel shouted, waiving the empty champagne bottle in the air.

Molly smirked, drunkenly. "C'mon I'm already going bald, can't I be drunk while doing it?"

"Molly this is not good for you." Daniel sat the bottle on the end table.

"Or your baby mama."

"What?"

Molly got up slowly, balancing herself on the couch. "Your sleeping with Wilhelmina."

Daniel tried to act baffled. "What, Molly your drunk lets-" He tried to grab her arm and she pushed him away.

"What happened in Paris?" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "What Happened?"

"Shhh Molly, the neighbours."

"FUCK THE NEIGHBORS" She creamed in his face. She looked down at herself and breathed deeply, her voice slowly turning to a whisper. "You betrayed me."

"Molly, your not yourself...let's just...go to bed and talk about this in the morning." Daniel again, tried to pull her over but she swiftly struck him across the face.

"You cheated on me..with her." Molly stood tall, in full confrontation.

"OKAY Molly! Yes I slept with her in Paris, but it was one time and she completely denies and-"

Molly swallowed. "And she's having your baby?"

Daniel looked up solemnly and spoke in a hushed whisper. "I don't know."

Molly nodded and proceeded to walk back to the bedroom. "Get out." Daniel stuck his hands in his pocket and walked towards the front door until he heard a large thump from out of the bedroom. Quickly, he ran in that direction and stopped short when he saw Molly's unconscious body lying on the threshold. Daniel cautiously knelt down on his knee and carefully pulled her body into his lap to check for a pulse. _Faint_

"Molly!" He shook her gently, hoping she would grab his arm or kick his foot or he would wake up from this never ending nightmare. "Molly, I love you."

"I-" Molly's soft voice caught the instant attention of Daniel who quickly turned his attention back to her faint pulse.

"Yes, Molly?" Daniel asked, hoping she would finish. When she didn't answer he began to panic even more. "Let me call 911!"

Suddenly Molly held on firmly to the lapel of his jacket and pulled him close. _"I hate you." _Her soft words seemed to echo in his ear like a never ending bell of fear. He dropped his phone when Molly's shoulder's drooped, effortlessly releasing the life from her body.

She was gone and the last words she uttered were:

_I hate you_


	5. Your Excused

Wilhelmina held onto Connor tightly as they entered the Protestant church. _Your here to support your fiance, the FATHER of your child._ She let out a slow shaky breath when the doors swung open to reveal the boatload of mourners. Her hand fell instinctively to her stomach the moment she spotted Daniel across the room. Daniel looked up instantly as if alarmed by her presence. She felt Connor stiffen. as Daniel approached the couple. Connor stood in front of Wilhelmina, almost as if to protect her from something. Daniel's eyes were red, wild, _restless, _intent on something as he made his way towards them. Finally Daniel stood before Connor, who stood in front of Wilhelmina, blocking her.

"Excuse me." Daniel tried to push past Connor,but to no avail.

"I'm so very sorry for your lost mate, Molly..Molly will be dearly missed." Connor stated sympathetically. Truth be told, he still loved Molly. They shared a decade of love together that could never be replaced, but he and Wilhelmina shared something more, something deeper, something..._stronger_.

Connor extended his hand towards Daniel, who then batted it away. "Excuse me."

Connor stepped closer towards him. "Do you need something?"

"No, but I know what you need...A Tic-Tac...Now if you'll excuse me I need to talk to Wilhelmina." Daniel pushed passed him and Connor yanked the lapel of his jacket.

"Anything that you can say to Wilhelm-"

Connor started but Wilhelmina stepped in front of him. "I'm a big girl, Connor."She smiled reassuringly and walked towards the parking lot, Daniel following close behind.

* * *

"Dammit." Wilhelmina muttered under her breath as she stood behind the big Sanctuary. The cold quickly entered her body, causing her to shiver lightly. At this sight Daniel immediately took off his coat and went to offer her his.

She held her hand up in protest. "I'm good."

Daniel ignored her and continued to drape the large coat over her domineering shoulders. "C'mon, your pregnant..." Daniel trailed off at the sight of her slightly protruding stomach. "Your showing..."

Wilhelmina stared at him, confused. _Why is he staring at me?_

Daniel lost in a trance, was stuck on pause. _She's so beautiful pregnant, 10x normal Wilhelmina._

"Daniel." Wilhelmina called out to get his attention. "I don't think your only reason for summoning me here was to admire my imitation of a manatee."

_Bitch is Back. "_Oh um yeah." Daniel stammered out. Without waring Daniel took hold of Wilhelmina's face, cupping her cheeks and crashing his lips onto hers. At first he was surprised because not only did she not pull away, but she leaned in and deepened the kiss. _And...was that a ...moan? _ As if to catch herself, Wilhelmina instantly dejected herself from his hold.

Wilhelmina looked into his eyes, wild and detached from the world. She stumbled back when a memory entered her mind, like a flash of light.

* * *

Flashback:

_Daniel smirks. "We were discussing how hot our baby would look."_

_Wilhelmina laughs. "That saying, it takes after me."_

_Daniel crawls closer next to her on the bed. "Oh yeah."_

_Wilhelmina tilts her head sideways and downs the rest of her drink. "Yeah."Daniel leans in closer, stopping within inches of her face. Wilhelmina scoffs "Punk."_

_She gets up and wobbles, stumbling numerous times towards the Wine cooler. Daniel does the same and snatches the drink from her hands and stumbles against her, pushing her into the wall. His lips came crashing onto hers as his hands roamed her body feverishly. She hiked her leg on the root of his hip and moaned softly as he deepened the kiss even pulled her lip into his mouth and held her tight at the hips. Quickly, he pulled away yet keeping the hold on her body and his face remained close to hers, foreheads almost touching. "Who's the punk now?"He hissed._

_"Your mama." Wilhelmina replied. Without hesitation she cupped his face, pulling him closer and allowing him to lift her onto his hips_

_"Wait." Daniel cried out. Wilhelmina looked at him quizzically. "Are you sure, this is what you want?"_

_"No." Wilhelmina responded simply and drunkenly and then brung her lips to his. "But it's what you want."_

End of Flashback.

* * *

Wilhelmina shook her head, as if to come back to reality. "I have to go."

"Wilhelmina wait!" Daniel grabbed her arm.

"Daniel, Do you want to go meet Molly?" Wilhelmina asked, obviously irritated.

Quickly, Daniel released his hold on her. "Fine, walk away...deny what we could have had."

"Daniel, what are we on? One life to live? Don't patronize me with your child-like animalistic urges. Your wife just died and your trying to paw me up at her funeral?"

"What Molly and I had was a temporary fix. You and I...You and I were meant to spend that night together, whether you believe that it happened or not...That's why your carrying my baby."

Wilhelmina spun around, her eyes icy and her face contorted into a red sketch of confusion. "Don't even go there!"

"Admit it, you know what I'm talking about and you know that there's a huge possibility that that's my child."

Wilhelmina eyed him closely, slowly approaching him until all that stood between them was her small bump. "Listen, _Danny. _I am not one of those fly-by-night, need-to-pay-my-rent, Vegas whores. I am Wilhelmina Slater, Co-Editor-In-Chief, the woman who can make you pee your pants with just 3 simple words and if I were to sleep with _another _Meade...I'd remember."Wilhelmina said convincingly, only for Daniel and not herself.

"Daniel." They both turned around at the sound of Claire's voice. "The service is starting."

* * *

The next morning Wilhelmina awoke to the faint aroma of French Vanilla Sugar filled her nostrils nearly instantly. She scooted off the bed and slipped into her robe, dragging her feat across the cool tile of the hallway. She looked to a humming Connor in the kitchen.

"Connor." Wilhelmina called out.

"In the kitchen, darling." He spoke from his now usual morning position.

Wilhelmina approached the island cautiously, at the sight of the newspaper on the counter.

"Since when do we get the paper?"

"I don't know." Connor shrugged and replied simply. "But I'm guessing it's a good thing we do."

Wilhelmina looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Connor didn't respond and just set her omelet in front of her.

Wilhelmina gasped at the sight of the front page news story. _Meade-Slater-Owens Love Triangle: In the wake of Mrs. Meade's tragic passing, her widower has cozyed up in the designer bosom of Co-Editor-In-Chief, Wilhelmina Slater, but what does that mean for her fiance? _Below the excerpt lay a black and white center-page photo of Daniel kissing Wilhelmina at the back the church.

Connor cleared his throat. "Care to explain?"


	6. Breaking Point

Wilhelmina's eyes darted from Connor to the paper ferociously. To avoid eye contact, her eyes flew to the duffel bag that was sitting on the side of the island. _Wait, is that Connor's?_

Wilhelmina gulped. "Connor-" Wilhelmina kept looking back to the duffel bag. "I-I"

"I'm listening."Connor said sternly.

"He kissed me." Wilhelmina spat out unexpectedly.

Connor shook his head. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

"Connor there is nothing-"

"Wilhelmina." Connor interrupted her. "I can take the tabloids calling me Mr. Slater, Wilhelmina's lap-dog or the Dominatrix whip. I can tolerate the spiteful glares and the threats. I can even deal with you flirting with photographers just to get a damn discount but what I will not take is you making a fool of me in every damn newspaper of New York City! He already took Molly, he won-"

"Are you still hung up on that dismal school teacher?" Wilhelmina asked, trying to detract the conversation from her.

"Don't you dare try and put this on me." He was serious, his eyes hard and face worn."I do love you but...every man has a breaking point!" Connor stepped from around the counter to reveal that he was fully dressed.. He picked up his duffel bag and walked passed Wilhelmina silently.

"Connor, let me explain-" Wilhelmina pleaded desperately.

"You had your chance." Connor stated simply has he slipped into his coat.

"But where are you going?" Wilhelmina asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"I never gave up my apartment...I need some time to think." Connor answered and pulled the door open.

"CONNOR!" Wilhelmina yelled at the closing door. "WHAT ABOUT US?" Connor turned around from his place in the hallway. "What about the baby?" She whispered softly.

Connor turned back and approached her slowly. He caressed her face gently and lifted her face, his lips meeting hers. He breathed heavily into her face. "Is it mine?" Connor asked simply and dropped her face, slamming the door behind him.

Wilhelmina gasped and stood wordless in front of her iron door. At first getting a door of that material seemed like a good idea but at this point she regretted it with all her might. Never had a door closing sounded so loud or hurt so bad.

* * *

Daniel sighed as he scanned the prompts carefully with a magnifying glass. Betty stood before him with her eye arched.

"What?" Daniel asked,growing more and more agitated at the second.

"You kissed another woman...at your wife's FUNERAL and that woman was-"

"-a damn good kisser." Daniel answered, angering an already irritated Betty.

"Wilhelmina!" Betty screeched.

"Betty, did you come here for any reason other than to lecture me."

"Yes, your mother wants to see you..and Wilhelmina."

"Is Wilhelmina even here?"

"She just came in."

With that, Daniel sprung from his chair and sprinted out the door and down the corridor. He waited outside of Wilhelmina's office and watched as she walked slowly up the tunnel. As soon as she laid eyes on him, she detoured towards the other side of the hallway.

"Wait...Wilhelmina." Daniel ran after her.

Wilhelmina ignored him and headed towards the closet. Daniel jogged to keep up with her. "Willie!" Daniel called out breathlessly.

Wilhelmina stopped in front of the secret room and picked up the beige pump to open the compartment. She turned and slid her body through the small opening.

"Wilhelmina!" Daniel called out and slid his arm in the opening to keep it from closing.

Wilhelmina turned to face him and her face contorted into a grimace of sheer disgust. "Fuck off Meade." he spat out and shut the shoe case in his face.

Daniel huffed and turned his back to the shoe rack, sliding his back down the edge of the case, his hand cascading down his face in realization that he now had to go meet with his mother.

* * *

" -and the detrimental aspect of which this situation can hold to the greatest magnitude of this capacity-...Daniel are you listening to me?" Claire asked.

Daniel yawned. "Was I suppose to?"

"Daniel, what is going on with you? Your kissing Wilhelmina :An engaged, pregnant, bitch. Your feeling no remorse for groping another women at your wife's funeral and you've just been on this _Don't care _binge ever since Molly passed away."

"People change." Daniel answered simply.

"Daniel do you realize what this has done to both of your public images? Wilhelmina is PREGNANT-"

"With who's baby?" Daniel asked as he rose from his seat.

"Daniel, what do you know that I don't know?"

"Alot." Daniel answered nonchalantly and slipped out of her office door.

* * *

Wilhelmina sighed as she waited for the elevator. Daniel walked up behind her and made his presence known by him clearing his throat extremely loud. Wilhelmina ignored him and pressed the button for the elevator even faster. Growing agitated, she started towards the stairs and continued to ignore Daniel following close behind her.

"Coming late, leaving late: Real worker" Daniel stated.

Wilhelmina remained silent, descending down the stairs as if Daniel wasn't 2 steps behind her.

"So whens the paternity test?" Daniel asked confidently

Wilhelmina stopped dead in her tracks. Her breathing uneven and her head snapped her neck around to reveal her tear stained face. "Connor left me this morning." She whispered, nearly inaudible.

"Willie." Daniel down, closer towards her. "That's a good thing, that means we can be together..You know it's what you want."

"What part of_ Fuck Off Meade _don't you understand?" Wilhelmina screeched.

"OFF, but Fuck and Me is quite simple." Daniel responded insensitively.

"Daniel I don't want you." Wilhelmina answered. "Paris was a mistake-"

"So you do remember?" Daniel asked, inquiring hopefully.

Wilhelmina quickly recoiled and acted as if she was clueless. "Saying if it were true, it would have meant nothing to begin with."

"That's not what you were saying at the funeral."

"You kissed me, and that's what I will be telling Suzuki tomorrow." Wilhelmina slowly regained her steel armor and started towards the next set of stairs.

"Not if I get to him first."

"No matter what you do, I will never be with you Daniel and you cannot change that."

"Oh yeah?" Daniel asked as he advanced in her direction.

"Don't start with me."

"Too late." Daniel leaned in to plant his lips on hers but was met with a sharp slap to the face.

"Don't." Wilhelmina whispered.

"Wilhelmina." Daniel grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. He pressed his lips onto hers and she quickly pushed him off of her.

"Leave me alone Daniel." Wilhelmina pulled at her arm with all her strength yet to no avail.

"You first." Wilhelmina yanked her left arm right when Daniel was releasing his hold causing her to lose her already uneven balance and go tumbling down the stairs accompanied by numerous thumps and yelps.

Daniel's eyes went wide and he immediately sprinted down the stairs in her direction. Wilhelmina lay,conscious at the bottom of the stairs, gripping her abdomen tightly.

"Willie?" Daniel asked softly, his hand resting on her shoulder. "Are you alright."

Wilhelmina leaned on her arm in an attempt to balance herself from the fetal state that she was in. She immediately grabbed her stomach in a sense of urgency that scared them both.

"Willie, are you alright?"

Wilhelmina went to shake her head _No_ but then decided against it and nodded_ Yes._

_"_Are you sure? Do you want to go to the Emergency Room?" Daniel asked in genuine concern.

Wilhelmina shook her head. "Home." She mumbled through her deep heaves.

Daniel nodded and lifted her left arm over his neck and undermined her knees, lifting her up and proceeding down the stairs.

* * *

Connor sighed as he entered the apartment. "Willie, I'm sorry...I didn't listen to you...I want to talk I-."

His eyebrow arched by the muffled voiced coming from the bedroom. He took off his Fidel and walked down the hallway cautiously. He approached Wilhelmina's door and pushed on the knob and it sprung open, seeing how it wasn't closed.

He turned beat red when he saw Wilhelmina laying on the bed with Daniel kneeling at the edge with an open blouse.

"What the bloody hell, is going on here?...And...Are you wearing my shirt?" Connor asked as he walked further into the bedroom.

Daniel stood up nervously and stammered, pointing back to Wilhelmina. "She threw up on my shirt and I needed something to wear."

"Why are you here anyway?" Connor asked, smoke emerging from his nostrils.

"She fell down the stairs and hurt her-"

Upon hearing the first few words Connor rushed over to her bedside and kissed her forehead. "Are you alright darling?" His attitude changing completely.

"Actually." Daniel spoke up again. "I was just about to take her to the ER because she's getting these like bad cramps and uh-"

Wilhelmina was silent, just focusing on the intense pain that was coursing through her body.

Connor ran a soft hand through her hair. "I'm sorry baby." Wilhelmina nodded and complied when Connor lifted her off the bed. "Thanks mate, but No Thanks...Just stay away from her...and um keep the shirt."

Daniel nodded wordlessly and set the glass of water that he had for Wilhelmina on her end table. He buttoned up his _New _shirt and watched angrily as Connor cared for his fiance but Daniel's love. But then he wondered...was it Love or Filling a void.

Daniel huffed. _Why can't I have both?_


	7. DumbJackSmart

_Let Me know what the new story should be after this. BTW...any scenes or scenarios you want to see in this story..Let Me know =D Welcome to Ideas...Some ideas lol JK just let me now =D  
_

**_ -NWJ_**

"6 inch heels on a staircase, 6.5 months pregnant?"

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes and leaned her head against Connor's chest. Her legs swung from the table and kicked freely in the air.

"How did you fall?" Dr. Miller asked Wilhelmina curiously.

She bit her lip and stammered. "Well, uh-"

_"Wilhelmina." Daniel grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. He pressed his lips onto hers and she quickly pushed him off of her._

_"Leave me alone Daniel." Wilhelmina pulled at her arm with all her strength yet to no avail._

_"You first." Wilhelmina yanked her left arm right when Daniel was releasing his hold on her causing her to lose her already uneven balance and go tumbling down the stairs accompanied by numerous thumps and yelps._

_Daniel's eyes went wide and he immediately sprinted down the stairs in her direction. Wilhelmina lay,conscious at the bottom of the stairs, gripping her abdomen tightly._

_"Willie?" Daniel asked softly, his hand resting on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"_

"Ms. Slater?"

Wilhelmina quickly came to. "Um, uh...just a bount of clumsiness."

"Your not clumsy though." Connor questioned, confused.

"I'm off balance...doesn't go well with Loubitons._"_ Wilhelmina replied nervously.

"Well, I need you to lie down." Her doctor gestured towards the table and she followed suit.

As if strict protocol, Wilhelmina lifted her shirt slowly, until it reached right below her bust line.

He took the fetal disk into his hands and waived it. "This might be alittle cold."

"Nooooo" Wilhelmina stated sarcastically.

"Willie." Connor called out warningly.

"What? He's acting like this is the twilight zone and this is my first time doing this...just irks me."

Connor raised an eyebrow and Wilhelmina scoffed. "Be nice."

"That's like telling Marc to look the other way at a male model retreat."

Dr. Miller smiled warmly and squirted the gel onto her abdomen, then placed the disk onto her stomach. Soon, the heartbeat sounded around the room and Connor was mesmerized by the screen.

"So it's a boy!" Connor said assuringly.

Wilhelmina looked at the screen closely. She huffed and swatted Connor. "Umbilical cord Dumbass."

Dr. Miller chuckled. "Well yes that is the umbilical cord but I can check the sex if you want to know."

"Why don't you tell me if there's anything wrong before I start picking out color swatches!"

He nodded and proceeded on, migrating across her stomach until he heard her gasp lightly. "Is that were the pain is?"

Wilhelmina cut her eyes at him and he shivered, turning his attention back to the fetal monitor. "Oh, well I see the problem."

Connor knelt beside the table and grasped onto her hand. "And that would be..."

"Placental Abruption." He stated simply.

"Do you have some sort of death wish?" Wilhelmina asked.

Connor caressed her hand as if to quiet her."What she means is...what is a placental abruption?"

"Well the fall caused the placenta to begin an impromptu separation from the uterus which is quite dangerous if extensive damage is done. But in your case..." He moves the disk further to the right and sighs. "You just need to be monitored closely because it was caught early."

"Here?" Wilhelmina asked.

"Well-"

"No."Wilhelmina blurted out.

"Willie."Connor spoke delicately.

"I don't do hospital stays! Death lurks in the hallway, Sickness creeps on the staircase and Jackasses run around with stethoscopes and licenses!"

"I don't know what to tell you because you need to be monitored regularly for the next 7 days...unless you can afford a nurse service."

"What does that entail?" Connor asked, inquisitively.

"Well, every day a Registered Nurse visits for about 30 minutes,twice a day and takes your stats for abnormality while your at home, for whatever the resting duration is."

"And mine would be?"

"7 days..No work...No stress...Strict bed rest with 30 minute bereavement a day."

Wilhelmina pouted."Jackass."

"Wilhelmina!" Connor scolded.

She shrugged."Sorry...it's a reflex."

* * *

"Willie!" Connor called out as he entered the apartment.

"Polo!" Wilhelmina responded from the bedroom.

"I brought you something." Connor answered , throwing his coat on the couch and picking up the containter.

"I hope you didn't throw your coat on my sofa!" Wilhelmina bellowed, as if she was standing there.

Connor's eyes widened. "Uh...No."

"Pick it up Owens." Wilhelmina answered.

"Did you bring me something too?" Nico asked from the bedroom.

"Nico?"

"No, Squidward Tentacles...Yes Nico!"

Connor took off his hat and walked down the hallway to Wilhelmina's room. He opened the door to find Wilhelmina with her feet propped up on 2 pillows and the Mode book in her hands. He looked to Nico who was on the other side of the bed watching _The Game._

"When did you get here?" Connor asked, confused.

"Nice to see you too Papa Owens." Nico quipped sarcastically.

"I'm sorry...I just wasn't expecting to see you."

"Oh...I'm on Winter Break."

Connor nodded and leaned in to kiss Wilhelmina. Instantly she blocked his face with the palm of her hand. "Food?" Connor smiled beneath her hand and lifted the container. "Good boy." Wilhelmina replied and moved her hand, allowing him to kiss her cheek.

"What's that?" Connor motioned towards the lamented photos.

"Nothing."Wilhelmina replied.

"Wilhelmina it's obviously something."

"So is the wind when it blows, but no one ever questions it."

"It's the Mode Book." Nico replied, irritated that she couldn't hear her show because of the incessant chatter.

Wilhelmina turned to Nico and huffed."When are you leaving again?"

"Wilhelmina No Work." Connor scolded and snatched the book.

"You son of a bitch...Give me my fucking book back!"

"Willie calm down." Connor answered as he set the container down.

Wilhelmina jumped up from the bed and approached Connor. "Give. Me. .Book!"

"Lay back down!" Connor pointed towards the bed.

"Go to hell!"

"It's not that serious Willie."

"It's not...It's not that serious? The Pillsbury Do Boy is running my magazine and employees are scampering in fear of job loss. My feet hurt, my back hurts and I swear I will be cutting off my legs very soon and you dare..." She stopped to breathe. "Deprive me of _The Book..._ "She scoffed. "You must really wanna see how far my foot can go up your ass."

"I'll put 10$ down on 9 inches." Nico chuckled, knowing she was making her mother even angrier.

Connor sighed and handed her back the book. "I'll go heat up your food." Connor kissed her quickly and jogged to the kitchen.

"Love you too." Wilhelmina yelled as she swung her legs back on the bed.

"Whipped much?" Nico questioned sarcastically.

Wilhelmina turned to Nico and put on her _Seriously _face."You really must not want a Birthday present?"

"Telling by that baby bump, Connor's already seen you in your birthday suit."Nico laughed at her joke as Wilhelmina rolled her eyes. "Don't be mad 'caused you raised me this way...Or blame Oprah because you were never home."

"I have another foot and it just may take a detour up your as too." Wilhelmina lifted an eyebrow and Nico gulped. "Try me."

* * *

The next day Daniel waited for Connor to leave the apartment to emerge from beneath the stairwell. He stood in front of the door,breathing heavily and fixing his tie in an attempt to stall. Finally he worked up the courage to knock. His heart skipped when the door creaked open but he sighed when it revealed Nico.

"What?" Nico asked, still dressed in her pajamas.

"I need to talk to your mother...Business...Mode Business."

Nico nodded and stepped back, her arm pointing towards the bedroom. Daniel followed Nico down the long hallway and watched as she bellowed out to her mother. "Ay, Ma...Jackass is here."

"Nico be respectful." Wilhelmina shouted sneeringly.

"Ok...Mr. Jackass." Nico answered, obviously not-caring.

Daniel moved passe her and entered Wilhelmina's bedroom. "Hey."

Wilhelmina looked up from the book. "Hey."

"Are you done with the book?" Daniel asked as he walked further into the bedroom.

"Almost." Wilhelmina replied shortly.

"Is the uh...Baby okay?" Daniel asked, knowing he was treading on thin ice.

"He'll be fine." Wilhelmina answered, retuning her glare back to the book.

"He?..It's a boy?" Daniel asked, trying to mask his excitement.

"Yup...His FATHER'S overjoyed." Wilhelmina stated, her words hanging on the word that pierced in Daniel's mind.

"Yeah I am." Daniel boasted proudly.

"Do NOT start with me, okay Meade." Wilhelmina warned, turning the pages ferociously.

"Don't sleep with people if you can't take responsibility for it."

"I never slept you, you confused bastard."

"Harsh words for a soon to be bride."

"What are you talking about?"

"Connor told me that you guys moved up the wedding."

Wilhelmina arched a brow."And?"

"Next Month?" Daniel asked, getting more upset even talking about it.

"What's it to you?"

"Your carrying my child."

"Leave me alone Daniel."

"Not until you have a paternity test."

"On a fetus?"

"Amniocentesis provides strands of DNA that can be swabbed to match the father."

"What did you read a book last night?"

"Your just scared."

"Excuse Me?"

"You heard Me...Your Scared."

"Of what?"

"That if the test proves that that's my baby that your whole little world will come crashing down and Connor's gonna leave and you'll be subject to years of Bad-Publicity for sleeping with a married man and having his baby while you were engaged to a good man."

Wilhelmina eyed him closely, feeling her blood pressure rise. "The Engagement Party is in 2 weeks...Hope you can make it."

"Wilhelmina."

"You can leave now...I'll call you with the results of the paternity, even though I already know the truth."

"Yeah...So do I." Daniel answered and walked back out the door.

Daniel slammed her door and walked back to the front room were Nico was waiting. She got up and opened the door, watching as he left the room.

"Hey Daniel."

Daniel turned around."Huh."

She lifted up her ring finger,middle finger and index finger until all three stood together. "Read between the lines Jackass." And with that she shut the door.


	8. Chapter 8

_Life is a perpetual drunkenness; the pleasure passes, but the headache remains._

_**-NWJ**_

_**

* * *

**_

Wilhelmina sighed, walking the length of her apartment until she spotted Connor in the living room with some more wedding presents. The morning of the engagement party made way for some of the best to kiss the ass of _THE best.. _She played like she didn't enjoy the extra attention but anyone who really knew her was in complete understanding that when it came to suck-ups they knew that she was in love with the prospect of having half of New York at the tip of her finger and the other half hiding in their clunkers. Wilhelmina smiled when she spotted a present from the Senator.

She pointed to it from a far, leaning her shoulder against the asymmetric wall. "What's that?"

Connor looked up and grinned, delighted to see her especially considering her outfit. "Hello to you too."

She wore a zebra print sports bra with pink stitching. They lit up her black basketball shorts that shined with a hot pink _W _emblem embed in the right leg. Her hair was pulled back into a playful bun, her makeup still flawless.

"What were you doing?" Connor asked, bended over in front of the mound of gifts.

"Yoga...Hate that crap."

"It's not crap." A voice spoke up from the bedroom and soon connected with a body that emerged from the door frame. His mane of hair was pushed back to further accentuate his already bulging muscles.

Connor's jaw soon made contact with the floor."What the bloody hell?"

Wilhelmina looked from her Yoga Instructor to Connor. "What?"

"Why is there another man in your bedroom?" Connor asked, his face slowly turning the color of Wilhelmina's emblem.

"He's my Yoga Instructor." Wilhelmina answered simply and ushered the buff gentleman out the door.

"Why couldn't you use the living room?"

Wilhelmina's arms flared around the room. "There is no room in here...all the gifts are crowding the place."

Connor turned around, continuing in his endeavor to organize the presents into two piles:_Wedding & Baby._

Wilhelmina sighed and walked over to his direction. As soon as she reached him she wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Are you jealous?"

Connor turned around and held her arms tight, pulling her closer. "Your kinda short...you know that right?"

"I'm 5'6 asshole." Wilhelmina replied saucily.

"With 6 inch heels or 4 inch heels?" Connor asked confidently.

"Oh shut up." Wilhelmina replied. Her head swung back and forth as she let out a light yawn.

"You okay?"

"Tired...I'm gonna shower and then I'm gonna try and get some sleep before the party."

"What'd the doctor say this morning?"

"Just...high blood pressure...blah blah blah...early delivery...yada yada yada...stress...be careful...the usual."

"Willie that's serious."

"Oh I'm not worried...man couldn't find his own ass if I spotted him a cheek."

"Your getting kind of big." Connor sputtered out and his eyes went wide as soon as he uttered the last words.

Wilhelmina's mouth formed a small O as she stammered back in utter shock. "I can't beli-"

"In a good way." Connor tried to reel her back in but knew that she was already too far gone.

"I-I-I...This is why I have high blood pressure." Wilhelmina spun on her heels and walked towards the hallway in hormonal anger.

"Willie." Connor called out as he followed close behind her.

Wilhelmina held her stomach closely."You give me pains."

Connor chuckled softly as he came up behind her. He spun her around until she met his body. "Tell me what pregnant woman that you have heard of who wears 6 inch heels and designer sweats then curses out her Lamaze instructor on a daily basis."

"She was being a bitch."

Connor laughed and held onto her arms gently. "That's not the pint...You redefined pregnancy and you should be proud.

Wilhelmina pouted and pecked him on the lips. "I'm gonna go shower."

"Love you."

"You can't help it can you?"

* * *

"Wilhelmina the guests are starting to arrive." Connor bellowed from the Hotel Room Great Room as he tapped his foot rhythmically on the marble floor.

"Tell them to wait!" Wilhelmina responded shortly.

"We're gonna be late."

"Do you know how long it takes to fit a Cavali short over a whale hump?"

Inside the room Wilhelmina paced nervously, fully clothed and her hand engulfed around a thick white envelope. She continually heard Connor call her name and finally she gave up and decided to open the envelope. She looked up in panic when she heard the doorknob jiggle and the door crack open. Instantly she tossed the envelope and stood monotonously in front of the door.

"Are you ready?" Connor asked impatiently.

Wilhelmina nodded, her hair bouncing flamboyantly. She wore a black Boat Necked Cavali that clung to her bump and ended at the knee, completely going along with her 5-inch peep toes. Her hair was curled spirally around her face and down her back. She stood with her legs wrapped around each other and her nails moving jauntily at her hip.

"Yup."

* * *

Wilhelmina clung to Connor's arm tightly and held her balance as they walked down the stairs to the lobby were the guests waited. Connor looked over at Wilhelmina. "You okay?...You look alittle pale."

"I-I'm fine." Wilhelmina answered confidently yet Connor was not convinced.

Wilhelmina's grasp tightened on Connor's arm and Connor looked over as they neared the end of the staircase. "Are you sure."

"Just alittle dizzy." Wilhelmina answered simply.

Connor heaved and bared down to pick her up, lifting her slowly into his arms.

"Connor." Wilhelmina warned.

Connor scoffed. "You really think I'd let my newly clumsy pregnant fiancee admit to being dizzy while wearing sky high heels and not carry her?"

Wilhelmina chuckled and held onto his jacket lapel tightly as they made their way down the last couple of steps. When Connor stood before the entrance he let her down slowly and she held onto his arm.

"You ready?" Connor asked a nervous Wilhelmina.

"Just open the door." Wilhelmina snipped.

The door opened to the excited faces of nearly 500 of New York's_ creme de le creme _elite. The fake smiles of jealously and the _Congratulations _of envy filled the room, thickly layering the atmosphere with snobs and stuffed up fashionistas.

"How long is this party going to last?" Wilhelmina asked through clenched teeth.

Connor patted her arm and smiled. "Be good."

"If you wanted me to be good, why did you invite these people?" Wilhelmina asked, matter-a-factly. She nearly fainted when she spotted Victoria Beckham in the corner.

"Hell no." Wilhelmina complained.

""Willie." Connor warned.

"Yes Dearie?" Wilhelmina asked as her words dripped with sarcasm as they passed through the dividend made by the crowd.

"Have fun."

"Then why am I being good?" Wilhelmina quipped. She looked up and her body stiffened when she made eye contact with Daniel from across the room. He raised his glass and nodded curtly, completely aware of what he was doing.

* * *

The party continues successfully as long as Connor stayed by Wilhelmina, assuring the safety of the other guests. Although when one flirty designer decided he wanted to rub Wilhelmina's stomach he walked away with nubs..._literally. _Besides that instance the night continues to go on without a hitch...maybe.

* * *

Wilhelmina sat down in a huff, her eyebrows scrunched in pain as her head throbbed consistently. She grabbed a chair in the corner to avoid bringing attention to herself. Which didn't work because Connor looked over the Senator's shoulder while he received the _Your Intentions _talk. As soon as he spotted Wilhelmina he also spotted Daniel making his way towards her.

Wilhelmina looked up to see Daniel offering her two aspirins and a bottle of water. She shook her head and arched her back promptly. "I can't take aspirin."

Daniel smirked. "You can't take aspirin or you can't take my aspirin."

Connor cleared his throat and pushed passed Daniel. "NEITHER...She has ulcers."

Wilhelmina yawned and held onto the arm of the chair in an attempt to push herself up but a pain shot her back and she fell back into the seat. Both men moved to catch her and Wilhelmina ignored them, easing back into the chair.

"Willie?" Both men asked in unison and Connor shot Daniel the death glare and knelt down before her. "Darling...Do you need me to call-"

Wilhelmina held up her hand in protest. "Aleeve... I think it's in your suitcase."

Connor nodded and kissed her humbly, then pushed passed Daniel, knocking him into the lamp post in which Daniel responded angrily.

"What's his problem?" Daniel scoffed and adjusted his jacket collar.

"Aren't you in mourning?" Wilhelmina asked in hopes that he would leave.

"Didn't I see you holding a glass of wine earlier?" Daniel responded like a know it all.

"I was holding it for someone."

"Willie." Marc squealed excitedly from a foot away. He rolled is eyes as if the sight of Daniel repulsed him and quickly turned his attention back to Wilhelmina.

"Willie...why are you hanging out with Captain Underpants.?"

"I'm not...he won't leave me alone

Marc laughed and shoved Daniel playfully for show but in reality knocked him into a wall. "Shoo fly, don't bother her."

Daniel recoiled, bouncing off the wall and adjusting his clothes.. "I need to talk to her."

Marc snickered. "Do you casually get to call up Obama?...Hook up with the Pope for a drink...Kick it with Martha Stewart?...No...SO what makes you think you could approach the queen."

* * *

Connor smiled courteously at the custodian as they moved past him swiftly to attend to the next room. He slid the key card in the slot and snatched it out, pulling the door open and allowing it to slam behind him. He immediately saw his Bathroom bag and reached in for the Aleeve. Once he finished rummaging through his bag and finally found it he zipped up the bag and proceeded to the door. He sighed when he spotted a partly ripped envelope on the floor. He picked it up and instinctively went to place it on the nearest dresser but the return a dress just caught his attention and he couldn't help but open it up.

* * *

"Daniel leave me alone." Wilhelmina snarled.

"Wilhelmina your bringing attention to your self." Daniel spoke in a hushed tone as a few nosey heads turned to follow her voice.

"I don't care, I just want my-" Wilhelmina started angrily but calmed when she saw Connor coming towards them. "Here we go."

Connor made eye contact with Wilhelmina from across the room and smiled deviously as he spilled the bottle of Aleeve into the nearest plant pit.

"What the hell is he doing?" Wilhelmina asked, confused when she saw Connor swipe his hands and head for the door."What's going on?" Wilhelmina asked and Marc shrugged.

"Guess Prince Charming isn't so Charming." Daniel answered, his hands slipping into his pockets as he watched Connor walk out the door.

Wilhelmina pushed herself out of the chair and walked as fast as she could behind Connor with a determined Daniel and a curious Marc following close behind.

"Connor!" Wilhelmina called out repeatedly as he stepped out onto the sidewalk.

Connor scoffed and turned around, his eyes into through her as if he could see past her. He walked condescendingly up to her, his attention flickering between the growing crowd at the door and Wilhelmina's perplexed face.

"Connor...Why did you walk out?" Wilhelmina asked softly in an attempt to keep the conversation private.

Connor leaned down to her eye level and shrugged."Why did you have a paternity test done?"

Wilhelmina let out a small gasp and started to stammer but Connor beat her to the lying punch and held up the envelope. "...I'm waiting."

"Connor...I-" Wilhelmina started off but was quickly shut down by Connor's angry manner.

"And I can't believe all the bullshit I've put up with you and all the crap I've dealt with for the past 7 months only to find out that you've been sleeping with Danny Meade behind my back?" Connor voice escalated to a crowd worthy heightened tone.

The guests gasped and the murmuring began to swarm between each Diva and Designer. Wilhelmina looked around and pulled Connor close to her.

Wilhelmina looked him in his eyes and sighed, speaking low. "I never slept with Daniel?"

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TESTING THE PATERNITY OF WHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY FUCKING SON BETWEEN ME AND THIS BLOODY BASTARD." Connor yelled and pointed in Daniel's direction.

"Connor it's a long story...let's just talk about this in private." Wilhelmina tugged at his arm and he in return, shoved her off of him.

Wilhelmina stumbled back into Daniel and the crowd then got larger, wrapping around the scene. Daniel stepped forward and steadied Wilhelmina. "Connor, man-"

Connor pointed his finger in Daniel's direction. "DON'T!"

Wilhelmina approached Connor once again and pleaded with him. "Did you even read the tests..I-"

Connor pressed his finger to her lips and lifted her chin. "I couldn't even bring myself to read them...but the fact that you had to test it was good enough for me."

"But Connor-"

Connor shushed her and shook his head. "Your right...it probably is a long story...but I don't feel like hearing it." Connor replied and took her hand into his and gently slipped the engagement ring off of her finger. "Won't be needing this will you."

"But Connor-" Wilhelmina called out, her voice slighting cracking.

Connor turned around, just before he stepped out onto the curb. "I loved you." Connor mumbled through the salty tears that were streaming down his face. The crowd was silent as Wilhelmina stood in shock of what 5 simple minutes had just brung. Marc stepped up slowly and wrapped a shawl around her from behind.

"C'mon Willie..the press doesn't need a photo."

Wilhelmina stood unmoving as Connor jumped into his convertible, turning the ignition and shifting the wheel. Wilhelmina turned back, not being able to watch him leave.

The screeching of tires and squealing of failed brakes filled her ears and she snapped back, concern etched all over her face. Her scream pierced the lobes of all those in earshot as they dialed 911, speechless. Wilhelmina pulled from Marc and tried to run to the heap but her father caught her, pulling her back.

"Connor!" Wilhelmina screamed, her arms outstretched towards the car heap.

The Senator gripped her arms firmly and turned her towards him, shaking her softly. "Wanda! Snap the hell out of it!"

Wilhelmina looked into his deep brown eyes and sulked, taking short intakes of breath as the tears slided down her face. She looked at the guests shocked expression and Daniel's blank grimace, coordinating with Marc's_ I don't know how to handle this _expression. She turned back around as Rescues alarm sounded from around the corner and met the crash head on. Connor's car laid on the roof, turned upside down in contrast to the nearly untouched Hummer that resided beside his SUV.

Wilhelmina shut her eyes, her world taking laps around a dark atmosphere. Her knees soon failed her and she collapsed into her father's arms, her body falling limp as the Senator attempted to keep her held up in his weakening arms.

"Someone call a second Ambulance...Quick

* * *

Like I said : _**Life is a perpetual drunkenness; the pleasure passes, but the headache remains.**_


	9. In Touch

_Don't get lost_

_**-NWJ**_

Marc entered the hospital room silently, his footsteps echoing in the ears of them both. Wilhelmina didn't even acknowledge his presence, her arms wrapped tightly around her abdomen and the tears streaked down her face. He approached her bed, cautiously setting down her zebra-print duffel bag. Marc glanced over into her eyesight and waved his hands. Wilhelmina blinked, her nerves unmoving. Marc gently sits down on the side of her bed, his hand resting on the edge.

"The service was really beautiful." Marc broke the awkward silence that laid between them.

Wilhelmina didn't answer him, her face a monotonous blur. Marc pressed on in the hopes of getting a response."When do I get to see the little guy."

Wilhelmina looked up for the first time in the entire conversation, her face streamed entirely with tears. "He's in the NICU." With that Wilhelmina busts into a tirade of sobs. Marc uncharacteristically pulled her closer to him and allowed her to cry into he lapel of his jacket. As the sobs ripped from her chest Marc pulled her closer and closer until nothing rests between them. Wilhelmina pulled on his jacket in an attempt from falling apart even further, her entire guard crashing down within her.

* * *

At this point, Marc laid on the bed beside Wilhelmina, her head rested heavily against his chest as her breathing evened and her cries subsided to a low moan in her sleep. Marc looked at his watch, not wanting to leave her by herself but knew that Daniel would have his head if he weren't at work to cover the PR damage. Carefully, he began to slide himself from beneath Wilhelmina until all that was left was his right shoulder. Then and there, Wilhelmina's eye blinked open, red and puffy.

"Are you leaving?" Wilhelmina asked softly, her voice reminiscent of a small child.

Marc sighed, his emotions for Willie overtaking Pasty-Face's demands. "No..Just getting comfortable."

Wilhelmina nodded and moved over in reply to his comment. Marc smiled and lifted his legs back in the bed. Wilhelmina laid her her head on his chest and exhaled deeply. Marc took this as a signal to press on and he probed her sympathetically. "It's not your fault Willie...you know that right?"

"Don't lie to me." Wilhelmina voice took on a stronger stance, returning to seriousness and stability.

Marc stiffened, her tone freezing his nerve. "Con-"

"DON'T" Wilhelmina said loudly. "Say...his name." Wilhelmina's voice took on a dangerous tone.

"Willie...you have to accept that HE passed away a week ago and the baby was born on that same day...Alot has transpired and your still in the hospital because of your blood pressure...and don't interrupt me." Marc stopped her before she could even get a word out. "That baby needs a mother and you can't be his mother if your dead or hung up on your dead fiancee and lusting after pasty face."

"Ah-"

"Don't." Marc halted her immediately, mimicking her domineering gestures. "I'm gay Willie, I can see you."

Wilhelmina lifted her head. "But-"

"And who cares about the paternity..all we need to worry about is that premature baby of yours and your public image which is kind of etchy right now."

"But I loved him." Wilhelmina answered, her voice returning to the small reminiscent of a child.

Marc patted her her back. "So did our finance department."

* * *

Within the week, Wilhelmina had returned home, without the baby. She returned to the hospital for daily visits 3 times a day in hopes that she would take him home with her. Due to lung-deficiency, he was still struggling but hanging on for the greater good. Marc started working on her public image by portraying her as the victim and making Daniel seem like an ass and Connor's name was kept out of the papers out of respect...and Wilhelmina's temperament.

Wilhelmina slipped into a pair of light stone wash jeans that complimented her black vest and pumps. She slicked her hair back into a low ponytail as she prepared for her hospital visit. Wilhelmina glanced over at her dresser and spotted a framed picture of Connor. Her stomach churned at the thought of him looking back at her. She walked over and turned it down, her face contorted with sadness.

The hard knocking on her front door, quickly caught her attention and she looked up. Wilhelmina started towards the door, uneasily thinking about the whole matter and who it could be. As Wilhelmina opened the door, her face turned from sadness to anger when she finally realized that it was Daniel who stood before her. She sighed and went to close the door but Daniel stopped her, stepping into the apartment behind her constraint.

"Ah-" Wilhelmina began but Daniel silenced her, crashing his lips onto hers as she melted within his arms. Daniel pressed further on, closing the door with his foot and deepening the kiss. When a sound that was reminiscent of a moan escaped from her lips, Daniel leaned in even further, Wilhelmina's back hitting the wall. The _"moans" _continued and Wilhelmina began to detach herself from Daniel. Wilhelmina looked at Daniel, her body still inches from his. Wilhelmina face revealed that the _moans _were sobs and her face was streamed with fresh tears like rivers of flowing water.

"Oh God." Wilhelmina mumbled as the sobs ripped uncontrollably through her. Her tears crept down her face like an out pour and she covered her mouth in awe of her emotions.

"Willie." Daniel called out.

"NO!" Wilhelmina shouted, anger lying underneath her. "How dare you?" Wilhelmina asked, her voice a low rumble that echoed in the ears of Daniel.

"Wilhelmina I don't understand...Molly and Connor are gon-"

"Their dead Daniel! " Wilhelmina screamed. " Your wife and my fiancee are dead and you want to try to come over here and take advantage of that?"

"No!..I just want to be here for you...for our son." Daniel spoke softly.

Wilhelmina broke, her anger unleashing. "HE'S NOT YOUR SON!"

Daniel's eyes widened, his body slowly shutting down. He stared at her for a second and then smirked. "Your lying."

"Oh Daniel C'mon." Wilhelmina pleaded,trying to get rid of him.

"Show me the papers."

Wilhelmina eyeballed the apartment in spots and then plopped her arms down by her side. "Don't see them."

"Wilhelmina don't screw with me."

Wilhelmina shrugged. "Why? You've been screwing with me for the last 8 months."

"Wilhelmina."

"Don't speak." Wilhelmina approached him, her stegnth slowing growing within her. "Because of you I lost my fiancee, my reputation, my dreams of a family and you almost cost me my child which is unforgivable."

"But Wilhelmina-."

"Goodbye Daniel."

Wilhelmina walked over to the front door and opened it, motioning towards Daniel to leave. Daniel sighed, his hopes almost dashed as he crossed the archway. Just as Wilhelmina was about to shut the door his foot acted as a stopper and pried the door back open.

"Daniel. I have to go see my son."

"Fine...Just tell me one thing." Wilhelmina huffed and motioned for Daniel to continue. "Do you think we could ever be together."

Wilhelmina approached him, her face hard and serious. Just before she closed the door she uttered these last couple words. "My Father once said..._**Divided We Fall But...United..We Fall EVEN Harder.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_A/N- Okay so your probably cursing me out subconsciously right now but listen to me...I'm giving all those who can review 3 options for this story._

_A~Continue story and draw out Danimina hopefuls..._

_B- Sequel play it and skip a couple months in a new FF that takes new twists and answers long questions yet adding more drama to the pot._

_C~ Leave it here and let the readers decide what happens: Baby's name, Wilhelmina's career, Daniel's heartache and the fate of Mode now that tbe EIC's are in turmoil,_

_Every vote counts but in order for it to count you must review and than tell me your choice :D Yes I'm manipulating you into reviewing but if it's not illegal...leave me 'lone._

_Next and maybe Final chapter (depending on votes.) will probably just include the results :D_


	10. Divided We Fall United We Fall Harder

Okay...Choice B has won and that means we will be doing a sequel which will be up very baby's name will be revealed and Wilhelmina will return to work, much to the scrutiny of Claire and Daniel, who are desperate to find out the baby is his...too desperate. When push comes to shove, how far will the Meade's go? =D

Sorry No chap lol torturer


End file.
